One Afternoon
by Lallen
Summary: Una tarde, simplemente Irma tuvo curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntarle. Shojo-ai. Echidna x Irma


**One Afternoon**

_**Un Fanfic De Lallen.**_

**Una tarde, simplemente Irma tuvo curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntarle.**

**Queens Blade No Me pertenece.**

**Warning: Shojo-ai (pero no subido de tono) (qué raro) de EchidnaxIrma.**

Irma dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en el regazo de Echidna, respirando con agitación.

Echidna sonrió, dejó escapar también un resoplido largo y tranquilo, y le hizo algunos mimos sobre la cabeza a la chica.

-Simplemente amo esto.- dijo, mientras tomaba un extremo de la manta y cubría los cuerpos de ambas. Irma bostezó levemente, y elevó un poco la mirada hacia la cara de su compañera.

Luego de unos minutos de que la mirara sin decir nada, Echidna finalmente pidió una explicación.

-Irma, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Bueno… yo…-

-¿Hay algo que no te gustó esta vez?-

-No es eso… yo…- guardo silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Sólo me preguntaba algunas cosas.-

La otra mujer sonrió burlonamente. -¿Ah? ¿Y cuales son esas "cosas"?-

-No pude evitar preguntarme… cuántas… bueno… con cuántas mujeres has hecho esto, además de mí.-

Echidna guardó silencio y la miró interrogante. Ésta vez, la que guardó silencio por un largo rato fue ella, no muy cómoda ante la idea de responder preguntas acerca de su _Curriculum_.

Sobretodo en ese momento. Aún siendo tan atrevida, desinhibida, descarada etc etc, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de su pasado. No en una cama. No después de haber tenido sexo con Irma. Simplemente no era el escenario adecuado.

-Irma… ¿Qué pregunta es esa?-

-Por favor, sólo tengo curiosidad de saberlo.-

Echidna resopló con resignación. -Pff… bastantes. Sólo eso te puedo decir.-

Irma asintió con la cabeza levemente y volvió a su posición original, con la cabeza recargada cerca de su pecho. Pero mientras Echidna se decía que el interrogatorio había terminado, la cabeza de Irma seguía pensando en un par de dudas que aun la mantenían intrigada.

-…y… ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez _con un hombre_?-

Echidna la miró extrañada un buen rato, y volvió a recargar la cabeza en la almohada. Se dijo que tampoco le afectaría a Irma saber ese tipo de cosas, y decidió responder a sus preguntas sin titubear tanto.

-Con varios, sí.-

-¿Y cómo es?- preguntó Irma, más con curiosidad que con otra cosa.

-… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué hacerlo con un hombre es muy diferente que hacerlo con una mujer? Claro que lo es.-

-¿Diferente… cómo?-

-No necesitas que te explique **qué** se hace de diferente.-

-Sí, ya sé que en el punto físico es diferente, pero… yo me pregunto qué cambia en sentimientos.- Echidna hizo una mueca- Bueno, en emociones.-

Echidna se sintió derrotada. Buscó durante otro muy largo rato las palabras para explicarlo. –Bueno, Irma, eso depende de las personas, no de su genero.-rió por lo bajo- Puedo apostar a que si algún día Risty y Leina por fin se deciden a pasar la noche juntas, Leina no notará la diferencia.-

Se rió por lo bajo de su propio chiste, mientras Irma la miraba con mal humor.

Frunció el ceño. –Pero TÚ, ¿Qué sentiste de diferencia?-

-Oh, vaya, te digo que eso dependía del muchacho. Hubo uno muy agresivo con quien pase una noche increíblemente cansada, porque no dejábamos de pelearnos para demostrar quien mandaba. Muy dominante. _Un asco_.-

Irma asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Tal vez esa había sido su intención desde el principio, escucharla narrar vivencias pasadas.

-…veamos… otro chico que no tenía ni idea de que hacer… yo tuve que enseñarle básicamente todo. También hubo un tipo casado… no me lo había dicho, y fue una sorpresa un tanto desagradable cuando su esposa quiso cortarle la cabeza a mi serpiente en castigo. Hubo un chico muy cariñoso… pero demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto… bah, fueron varios hombres con los que he tenido un desliz.-

Irma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, intrigada. -¿Y cómo es que después de todo eso de pronto te empezaron a gustar las mujeres?-

Echidna la miró a los ojos, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Somos más guapas.- y le despeinó un poco el pelo. –sobretodo tú.-

Irma se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada otra vez. Aun le quedaba mucha curiosidad por el pasado de su compañera, dándose cuenta de que tal vez no la conocía tanto como creía.

-…Tú también eres guapa.- murmuró.

La sonrisa de Echidna se volvió más amplia ante el comentario, y le acarició un poco más la cabeza. –Ah… al fin logré que me dijeras un cumplido.-

Irma sonrió y levantó la mirada torpemente. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y su sonrisa era un tanto infantil.

Echidna la atrajo un poco más hacia ella y la acomodó con ayuda de sus brazos; logrando tenerla a su altura y poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

Las tardes tranquilas eran mejores por eso; uno podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera junto a una persona especial, sin molestarse en trabajar, y sin ningún deber importante que cumplir.

Bueno, tal vez aun le quedaba pendiente enseñarle a Irma como besar. Pero bien tenía un muy largo rato para ocuparse de ello.

**Fin Del Drabble**

**Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes querían algo mas subido de tono. Yo también.**

**Pero no me atrevo a escribir Lime, Lemmon o afiliados… a leerlos sí… si hubiera.**

…**Hum… tal vez necesito un sensei-editor que me enseñe a escribirlo. **

**¿Alguien se ofrece a escribir un yuri de ****Risty x Leina**** o ****Irma x Echidna**** o incluso TomoexShizuka en conjunto conmigo?**

**Interesados mándenme un mensaje.**

**Mucha suerte… ¡Y no olviden dejar Review! **


End file.
